1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games normally played in an arcade environment, and more particularly to games which include rotating pointers to indicate a score.
2. Background of the Related Art
Games of many types are played in arcade environments. One type of game provides a pointer which rotates about a central axis and points to one of multiple numbers or symbols positioned around the periphery of the pointer.
An example of a game that includes a rotating pointer can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,500, of G. I. Zekowski, which describes a game device which includes a spinning disc having a pointer arrow displayed thereon. The pointer arrow can be started and stopped by pushing buttons provided to the player.
Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,022, of Figueroa, which describes a parlor game device having two rotating pointers provided on two separate dial faces. A random arithmetic result of the two pointers is indicated on a score panel.
The rotating pointer games of the prior art, while enjoyable, are rather simple games and, as such, often lead to rapid player boredom. This is undesirable in an arcade environment where revenues are directly related to the continuous, repeated use of the games. It is believed that an arcade game which incorporates skilled operation from a player to stop multiple pointers would remain more interesting to players and generate greater revenues for the arcade owner.